Is It Destiny?
by Jules Sab
Summary: A girl from California. Ponyboy Curtis. Both have problems. So when they meet, what will happen? Is it destiny? FIFTH CHAP IS UP! RR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Hey guys! I think you're smart enough to know I own no outsiders characters or scenes! 

          As I stared out the window from inside the moving train, I closed my eyes and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to break from my face. Oklahoma, why did it have to be Oklahoma? I had lived in the beautiful state of california for almost more than fourteen years, and now I had to move to a bare homeland, a place that no one utters a sound about, a land that I hadn't even wondered about till those fateful words were said, "Melodie, you're moving. There's no place for you here. You don't belong." I wouldn't have any adventure here. My life has already ended with a single movement, I thought to myself. But I was wrong.

                                       **************************************

          Ponyboy Curtis sat out on the porch, staring hopelessly into the glowing sunset. His eyes held the pain and disaster that had taken control of his once happy life. Maybe the Socs had bothered him and become uncontrollable, but they were far from what had lied ahead of him. He took a deep breath as he thought of his best friend, Johnny Cade, who had died barely six months ago. The memories of the tough, tow-headed boy who couldn't keep his temper down very well. The memories of not only Johnny, but Dally, who had crushed his own world even before he could see the light of it. A sob tried to emerge from his aching throat, but he thrust it back down. Was he the only one that had to live up to such torment or were there others, who he hadn't met, thinking the same thing?

                                       ***************************************

          "Destination reached! Oklahoma!" screeched the speaker from above my compartment. I sat up and grabbed my belongings. I just had to fall asleep, didn't I? Dashing out of the compartment, I ran to the front of the train and jumped off just as the train started moving again. My stuff splattered. My colored pencils, my paper, and my erasers rolled out of the case I had worked so hard to arrange them in. Ohhh, wonderful. Just peachy. I grabbed all the supplies and stuffed them into a small plush bag I had handy. Just as I reached for the paper, a strong gust of wind blasted against me. The paper flew out of my hand and ripped across the sky like a leaf. Nooo, I thought angrily, that was the finest art paper in California! As if they'll have any thick material here! I turned to pick up what was left of my stuff. Maybe they have an art store around here, I half thought, half wished. I was so distracted that I didn't notice a boy about my age with dark brownish hair with what looked like bleached highlights come up to me. "Hey, I'm Ponyboy. Need some help?" I nodded, struck dumb with his cute figure. I looked up and a bit far back, I saw four guys who looked around seventeen. They all had greasy hair like Pony and looked like they were in the third group of society, unlike popular people. I grinned for the first time in three weeks, thinking, "That's good." I don't really like people who are in the "in" group. They just seem to be more like snobs to me. "Their my buds. Don't worry about them." I jumped as I heard Pony say. I had forgotten he was there. "Who's worryin?" I replied. I gave myself a mental note to work on my staring. I have a bad habit of that. Pony was picking up all the bags I had dropped. I got together the case and my other stuff and once I was through, Pony handed me the bags. "Thanks!" I told him, "It would have taken me awhile to pick everything up without ya." "No problem." He murmured, "What's your name?" As I stood up, and dusted off my black, spaghetti-strapped T-shirt, I slowly answered, "Melodie." I glanced again at his "buds" and then looked at him with my black eyes. I didn't know, but they sparkled with an unknown kindness. He gasped and I quickly asked, "What?!" "Johnny had black eyes…." He trailed off. I had no clue who Johnny was, but nevertheless, I knew I had hurt him. Knowing he probably wanted to be alone or with the guys I had seen, I whispered, "Thanks again!" He nodded, and I stiffened, then murmured, "See ya," and left. As my shoes clicked on the asphalt pavement, I thought of what had happened there. Who was Johnny? Did I just ruin another guy's day? Earlier that day on the train, I had made this old man very uncomfortable. I don't know why though. Maybe it was because I was so different from everybody else. I didn't actually look like the normal fifteen year old. I wore black a lot, but I wasn't gothic. I looked more like a girl in the lower society, but I didn't have a problem with my looks. I wasn't gross or stinky. And I didn't have a problem with old people. I was so deep in thought that when I walked into this guy who looked way too nice, I kept walking. I'm usually pretty polite. But before I got away, he grabbed my shirt and dragged me back. "You say sorry to Andy Renossen. Greaser." I blew up, "Greaser!? What's that supposed to mean, you jerk!?" He tried to slug me, but I ducked and he got one of his pals instead. "Sorry Paul!" I heard him say, but I made my escape when I saw a fight starting between the two. It's not that I'm chicken, I just don't like mixing up with the wrong people. When I turned the corner, I saw the lady who was to pick me up. I ran up to her, apologized for being late, and she gave me a stern look. She placed a hard hand on my shoulder and led me to her car.       


	2. The Second Sighting and Dinner To Top It...

Hey everyone!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer- S.E. Hinton……. S.E. Hinton………. Got it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay!!!!!!! Good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

"Hot chick, huh Pony?" Two-bit asked quietly. "Yeah," Pony muttered, thinking, "That's not what got me though." Two-Bit looked at him curiously, "Greaser or Soc?" Darry cut in, "She looked kind of in the middle, but since she actually interacted with us, she could be a greaser." "I don't care what she is! Let's just get out of this train station! People stare too much." Steve yelled and so the gang headed out. On the way out, everyone watched two Socs fight. Looked like they were fighting over a girl. "She bumped into me! It was for her, not you!" "As if hitting me isn't enough! You actually missed a girl? She ducked?! That can't be possible! Girls can't fight!" "This one could! Or she knew how to dodge!" Pony wasn't watching, however; he had his eye on the girl who was climbing into a red truck. She looked awful like the girl I helped up at the train, he thought.  She turned her head and glared at the Socs. She then caught Pony's eye and grinned, then waved. The old woman looked at her and swatted her hand, giving her a lecture. She straightened up, looking nervous. Her head bobbed as the truck started up. Pony glanced at his feet as though they were made of gold until Darry yelled for him to jump in the truck so they could go home. 

                                    *****************************

I sat in the beat-up truck listening not to the loud chatter of the woman beside me as she explained the rules and regulations of the place I was to call home now, but to the low hum of engine. My mind drifted uncertainly to the meeting I had had with the cutie named Ponyboy. I have a wonderful memory, as I can remember every word said from a conversation that lasted five days ago. So, I strained my brain to recall exactly what happened. I had tripped over my own feet in my hurry to get off the train and had dropped all my stuff. My art work and supplies had flew out of the case and my paper flew away. I went back to my spilled stuff after I had ran after the paper and had found Ponyboy. Oh, he was so cute, I thought. My occupant glared at me sternly. Man, she reminds me of……. No, she couldn't be like her…….. I went back to my memory. Ponyboy had helped me get everything back together and then had went into a frenzy about someone named Johnny when he looked into my eyes. I gritted my teeth, trying to think of who Johnny could be? A friend? A celebrity? She frowned and sighed. "Your things are in the back, am I correct?" her escort asked her. She nodded, "Mmm hmm….." "There will be no rudeness when you're here! It's either 'Yes maam' or 'No maam'!!!! Is that clear?" Rolling my eyes so that she couldn't see, I clearly told her, "Yes maam!" Finally, after ten minutes of her squabbling at me, we arrived at where I would be staying. Knowing that she would bring my stuff up, I jumped out to take a little walk. Who could guess who I would see?   

**PONY'S POV                             **

I backed up against the wall, terrified. Four or five Socs were smiled wickedly at me as they cracked their knuckles and spit. I gulped. I thought we had ended this at the rumble!  What is the problem with taking a little walk once in a while? I had told Darry I was out for a walk, so my problem was? One of the guys got me up against the wall and the others held me as he asked, "You the one who's friend killed our pal?" I started to sweat and glanced at the ground. They all chuckled and the one that had spoken grinned. "You're dead meat, buddy!" As far as I could tell, they didn't have any knives or chains, but he cracked his knuckles once again, stretched his muscles, and aimed for a punch at me. I closed my eyes tight for the blow…… but it never came. "Hey guys!" I heard someone yell and I opened my eyes to see Melodie standing under one of the street lights. Her eyes were glowing with a silverfish touch. The Socs spun around to stare at her. "Hey, Andy! Uh, I think I saw you at the train station earlier today! How's Paul?" She enunciated all her words, grinning evilly. I could tell that she had hit a nerve of his. "You again!" he roared, "Stay out of this, you Greaser!" 'Uh oh,' I thought as I noticed her wincing at the disgust of his words. "Paul! Help me here!" the Soc, probably Andy, yelled to his friend. "This is the girl?" Paul asked, coming over to him, "This is the girl that got away from you?!' Then he broke into laughter, "Haha!!!!!! Scrawny little thing, don't you think?!" He regretted it right then. Melodie grabbed his wrist and swung him around. After that, she let him fly……. he landed on his stomach next to a brick wall. Knocked him out…… Andy blew up, "You little……" he yelled, grabbing her by the torso. "Oh, no you don't!" she cried, flipping him over her hip. A few other guys ran into the fight, however lost terribly as Andy went tumbling over into them. They all landed in a heap on the ground, moaning with dizziness. They wouldn't get up for quite some time. The guys holding me up dropped me, running over to her. One took a swing at her, but she ducked and swung her foot under his ankles. He tripped and the other guys helped him up and he ran. Two Socs tried to sneak up behind her, but she just jumped about a foot into the air and spun, her legs kicking them both in the stomach. One Soc was left standing. He stared at her as sweat poured down her forehead. Then, in an instant, he rushed at her. She ran straight toward the brick, and bounded back from it, flinging herself upon him. He skidded across the alley, holding his side, and then dropped…… into a faint. Silence. I stared with amazement at the one girl who had done this. One against what? Ten? Twenty? She was breathing heavily and sat down against the wall. After a minute or so of slow breathing, she looked over at me, "You okay? I hope they didn't scare you much. Dirty….." A few words were uttered and I shook my head, still shocked. She got up and turned, about to leave, but I caught her, "Thanks! You were great!" She grinned and suddenly, we heard bounding steps coming toward us. The gang. "Pony! You okay?" "Jerks!" "Pony! How you doing?" Skidding up to me, they looked at me, worriedly. I opened my arms, revealing the scene. All mouths dropped. I pointed at Melodie, who had swiftly and silently jumped upon a fence, walked steadily across it, and was heading back home. They stared openly at the small girl, who was whistling a small tune, not wanting to take credit. Darry grunted. Soda grinned. Steve gritted his teeth and Two-bit…. He broke into a howl, "Ooo eee!!!! Hot stuff!" Getting his voice back, Darry called, "Hey, girl!" Melodie stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. For a second there, it seemed to me as if she was a bit frightened, but the thought disappeared as she turned around, her strong eyes beaming down on us. Soda spoke up, "Uh, thanks for helping Pony….. would you like to stay for dinner?" She stood there, stunned. As if she'd never been asked to dinner before. "Um….. sure!" she called, blushing slightly. I smiled and waved at her stupidly and she smiled back. The guys were already leaving and I motioned for her to follow. She looked a bit hesitant for a second, standing there under the street light, but after another few seconds, she nodded and followed me. When we reached home, I could smell the rich scent of dinner, which told me Darry had already began to cook our meal. "Uh, you need to call your mom or dad or whatever to tell them you're here?" I asked. "I already said that I'd be home before curfew, which is…… uh, 12:00!" Everyone stared at her and she nodded, "Mmm hmm…….." Darry shook his head and went back to the stove. After several minutes of playing poker, which she joined in and won against SODA, Darry called us to the table. Placed before us was the usual…….eggs and ham, and I suddenly hoped she wouldn't mind. We then began to eat, however, before any of us could finish, we looked at Melodie's plate and noticed that all he food……. was gone……

Thanks everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone else who didn't before, do it now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Note From Lisa

Ok, people, I know I haven't written a chapter for this story in forever... And I know probably more than half of you are fumed at me for taking so long!!!!! My excuse? I just got into high school and have homework over my head!!!!! I know, it's a sorry excuse, but it's true!!!!! So, please, please, please, do not give up on me!!!!!!! It's just the beginning of the story!!!!!  
  
Lisa 


	4. The Park, An Unexpected Visitor, and a P...

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Leah, and her family. They are geniuses about ****California****, so thanks, Leah! Anyways, I'm very sorry everyone that this chapter took so long to put up, but I will try to put them up quicker, or else my mom and Leah and all you readers out there can beat another chapter out of me! Not only was I being lazy about putting it up, but I lost the chapter, and had to rewrite three pages over! Grrrr**…****anyways, it's summer, so that should get me going! Read on!****

**Disclaimer: I am so sick of these because everybody knows I did not create any of the Outsiders characters, but here you go****…****.HE Hinton owns all of the characters except the lady who Melodie keeps talking about (not telling exactly who she is), Melodie herself, and Andy. K? **

    A day, a week, a whole month went by before I saw any of the guys again. Not a surprise that the one I did see was Pony. It was a bright day, and I was sick of staying inside, where everyone chattered at me all the time. I had heard that there was a nice park on 41st street, and I had been meaning to catch up on my reading and have a break of silence for once. So, at 5:30 PM on October 21st, I got in my yellow BMW and headed for the park. As I went, I noticed that the sun was already halfway to the horizon, so I noted that I'd have to hurry if I even wanted to read. Of course, I had only gotten out so late because off "torture woman's great lecture on curfews". Seemed I hadn't gotten off as easily as I had thought I had from Ponyboy's little "dinner" the other night. I was thinking so hard on it, I almost got my back end rammed in by some perturbed Mustang at a spotlight. What a wonderful way that would start off a townsmen' relationship with me. 

    Anyways, after a ten-minute drive, I arrived at the park, got out and looking around slowly, lifted my sunglasses onto my head. Trotting over to a sandy area by an enormous apple tree, I did a cartwheel and jumped onto a wooden log barring the sand. There was a dome climb-on jungle gym and I pranced up to it, flipping on from a handstand. From all the activity, I had dropped my book down under the bars, so exasperated, yet in too good a mood to ruin it, I held onto the top of the jungle gym with my feet and swung down, sweeping the book up with my free hands. I was always known as the "born acrobat", so all this was easy and fun to me. Finally in the right position, I sat in an Indian style and looked around. The park was definitely beautiful, just as I had heard. There was a lake right in the center and rows upon rows of all types of trees scattered about. The playground I was "stationed" in was quite large and it thrilled me that there weren't just little kid things there, but benches and water fountains and little wall games. I had always favored elaborate areas, and as I looked across the lawn, I noticed a beautiful painted wall. With the air clean, sky blue, lake sparkling, and lawn as green and glittering as if it still had freshly laid dew upon it, I couldn't help but sigh with relaxation. With a clear head, I opened my book and began, "The Hobbit, by…." "J.R.R. Tolkien…" I had a nasty habit of reading aloud and I turned to the voice and eyed a smiling Ponyboy, sitting on the bottom ledge. Smirking, I looked at him through a half-glazed gaze and in an amused tone, asked, "Do you always have fun sneaking up on people?" He laughed, turning it into a hasty cough, and replied, "Oh yes, so much fun…." Rolling my eyes, I clearly stated, "You know, California had several of these parks, but I was more of the one to hang out on the beach." He looked at me, confused, and I continued in explanation. "There was everything to do down there. Usually, I just went around on the boardwalk, taking in the view and buying a few records and bracelets…" Then, I added, "….and maybe a few sodas and ice cream cones!" Watching him with my peripheral vision, I noticed that I held his interest and, smiling in a close-to-cracking-up laugh, said, "My friend, Jules and I used to go and drive the cook at ***** ****(restaurant) crazy, grabbing all the tofu we could and getting all the staff to go and join us in a few smokes and laughs. It was hilarious! You would have loved it!" I stopped and watched him carefully. He had moved closer while I was talking and suddenly my heart pounded as our eyes locked and we shared an amazing kiss. My hormones were going crazy and I could have sworn that the stars had come out early and were dancing around my head. It dawned on that the sun was setting and anyone who happened to spot us would think it was a lovely romantic scene. I had to keep from laughing out loud and when we pulled away, it was odd that I wished we hadn't. Pony cleared his throat and looked down. I was grinning so wide it felt like my mouth was going to fall off and I made sure that when Pony looked up, he saw this. "Well…." I started, still trying to blink out the spots in my eyes, "Ahem…that was….interesting…." We both got up at the same time, and bumped heads accidently. Both of us hopped down and as I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, I smiled and half-told, half-asked, "See you…tomorrow….next week…um, I mean…later?" I blushed as I realized I was stuttering and I'm sure it was apparent as he nodded, and covered his mouth. We parted there.

    The way home was a blur of thoughts and I couldn't help but joyously dance out of the car and into the two-story house as the sky went dark, hoping against everything that I'd see that special guy again before I went crazy.

There you go, peoples! Maybe some of you thought that was a bit rushed, others a bit sweet. Any way you thought of it, review please!!!!!!!!

Jules Sab (Potter Weasley N' Company)   


	5. A Day In the Sun Or Is That Night?

**Hello, all! Not giving an excuse for being so late on this chapter other than that I'm a lazy writing procrastinator bum: the truth. So, if you are reading this still, I GREATLY appreciate it, and hope that you'll forgive me. Made a long one for you this time.**

**Another thing.**** About the "eating oranges, mmmm, apples" thing in the second paragraph. It's a very long story about a friend of mine who can't get enough of an inside joke and jotted it into my story area and every other area of my Palm Pilot. looks glaringly at friend So, be confused, be happy! **

**Sorry for the awful format here. My Word is being horrible to me and not working with stars or tabs, so I've prepared a bit of explaining for you:**

**More than one space between the sentences means that it's a time later.**

**One space between each sentence is paragraph difference.**

**Words in bold (such as now), means that it's an author's note.**

**Thanks everyone and sorry for the confusion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Slamming my car hood shut, I hopped over the backseat and popped out my mirror from the headboard. I looked like I had been hit by a truck… literally. My hair was disarrayed horribly and I massaged the black eye that I had acquired from trying to calm a frenzied "let's-hit-the-new-girl" four year old in the park yesterday. In the end, I had ended up with a Dairy Queen Dip Cone in my hair and a sand bucket in my face. Geez… I was beginning to regret finding that stupid park.

Pink or red? I had found my lipstick. Dabbing a bit of it onto my lips, I caught sight of the gang pushing through to pile into the stadium from my rear view mirror. They were eating oranges. Mmmm… too scared of apples, I suppose. I went into hyper drive. Rule #1 in _Prepping Up, Volume 532_: NEVER APPLY MAKEUP IN FRONT A GUY". I was officially denying the laws of womanhood.

Smearing a bit of mascara onto my eyelashes, I snapped the mirror shut again. Keys, money… I kissed my fake George Harrison Drivers License for luck and jumped out of the car from the side. The old woman in the car next to me was staring at me strangely, so I flashed her a triumphant smile. She must have thought that I never used doors.

"Bonjour, my friend." I plopped down next to a happy-looking Ponyboy with a cocoa in one hand and about five billion Laffy Taffys in my other. At the sound of a snort, I snapped my head toward him, and at my mock glare, he nodded towards the items. I scoffed. "Ponyboy Curtis has obviously never had cocoa on a summer day, has he?" That was the Notch of Doom. Without hesitation, his socket blew and he was laughing his head off like there would be no tomorrow. I smiled genuinely, my purpose fulfilled. It was nice, no, better than nice to see him laugh. Not only did he seem to be one of those who needed to, but he had the sexiest face as the shadows from the sum grazed over his cheeks and his brilliantly white teeth lit up his smile. It was like heaven.

And, of course, it was then, when I was falling in love with _a smile_ that the entire gang decided to appear. I felt that razzle de dazzle on my hair from one of their hands and started to blush. Don't know why. Guess it was one of those days.

It had been Soda, the beautiful movie star brother of Pony's, yet at a glance at the moment, I found Pony to be far higher on that scale in comparison.

The game… wasn't a game.

It ended up being this horrible scrimmage of both teams practically killing each other, and Darry and I were so close to going broke betting against each other on who would go out next that it felt like casino night.

His face at my idea of betting my polish on it when I ran out of money was priceless.

So, it ended up being more of the never-forgotten Friday nights.

Each of us had our own "becoming tired" issues. Two-bit buying every bit of candy out of the concession stand (I wasn't very happy about that), Steve whooping at the scandally-clad cheerleaders(who never went on after ten minutes) every five seconds, and me going nuts with random moments and Texan accents.

It was great.

Maybe that's why we were all laughing when they asked if they could take me home.

I had blubbered about it with stars still in my eyes, and we had all agreed that I would go along with them. After all, I already had my bag, nothing was at home that I needed for an overnight stay, and naturally, I wasn't too welcome there anyways.

Ponyboy, as always, didn't ask and just left me to my thoughts.

I wasn't that fidgety actually. Staying with guys overnight was a usual thing for me back in California, and I wasn't too worried about the major dangers of it.

I hadn't learned to fight for nothing.

Pulling into the driveway behind them, I blinked my eyes sleepily, and pulled out the key.

I didn't really feel like moving anything. Too tired.

In a trance-like state, I pulled off my seatbelt, and climbed out of the car. Blah, stupid fog.

Trotting up the steps drowsily, I entered through the door Darry was holding open. I was literally about to fall over in sleepiness, and found it rather odd that I had driven at all.

I didn't even notice that as I fell asleep on the couch, my pillow became Pony's lap. Even less did I see the pleased smiles on Two-bit's, Soda's, and Steve's faces.

**Well, there it is, folks! The next chap. I'll try to get the next one up much sooner, and being Jules is coming over for a week next week (yay!), I believe I'll have a good reason!**

**Jules Sab**


	6. Apology To Readers

To all readers: Due to a despicable hatred from my computer and ff.net, my fifth chapter(see _5, A Day Of Fun In the Sun… Or Is That Night?_) is not exactly working in format form. Sorry to all you confused people who just read it. I'll be fixing it before the next chap. Thanks!

Jules Sab L


End file.
